


Pool of Shadows

by Descendants_Eyes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Female Yuugi, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants_Eyes/pseuds/Descendants_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The village of Domino was a peaceful place for Yugi. For her whole life, she always wondered just who her father was, as her mother would never give her a clear answer. In a time of drought, her mother is sacrificed to the demon which haunts in their village in attempt to please the demon into bringing rain to the crops. However, the demon does not react to the sacrifice as it usually does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool of Shadows

The woman’s pain filled screams echoed through the chamber.

In the back of the room, a woman in her late twenties laid against a huge basin as she went through the painful task of giving birth.

The dark water in the basin behind her sloshed around, and its movement comforted the woman.

With one final scream, the woman threw back her head, the very top of it touching the water, and gave one last push.

Then, the cries of a baby echoed through the chamber.

The contractions came again as she delivered her second child.

Finally, a new set of cries erupted.

After the afterbirth, the woman finally was able to calm down and pick up her children.

They were nearly identical. One was a boy and the other a girl.

The newborn girl’s skin was pale, but not so pale as to give it the appearance of being stillborn. The tiniest beginnings of hair covered the child’s head, appearing to be black with a small hint of another color.

The boy’s skin was slightly darker than his sister’s, but not enough to call him tan. Tiny hairs, just like the girls, clung to his tiny head.

Almost as if it were choreographed, they each opened their eyes at the exact same moment.

The woman gasped as she saw that both her children had inherited their father’s amethyst eyes.

Out of the corner of her eyes, the woman saw two tendrils of the dark water behind her reached out, forming two long arms with human shaped hands, and gently touched the babies.

One hand tenderly caressed the girl’s cheeks, while the other hand placed a finger in the boy’s hand, which he squeezed as a reflex.

The woman smiled at the very human gesture from the inhuman creature.

She closed her eyes as she felt the head of the creature kiss her neck with its watery mouth and purr.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


End file.
